John
Variations include Jon, Johnny, Jonathan; Jack. V John was an alien member of the race known as the Visitors. He was the Supreme Commander of the Visitor expedition that came to the planet Earth in the early 1980s. Like all Visitors, John had a reptilian biology, but disguised himself as a humanoid when in the presence of other Earth humans. He was murdered by one of his own lieutenants, Diana, who sought to assume command of the fleet herself. The Walking Dead Alexandrian John was a white male in his mid thirties living in the U.S. state of Virginia. During the years following the fall of society as a result of a zombie apocalypse, he became a member of a community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone. John was part of a munitions group that helped Eugene Porter manufacture ammunition. John handed over two full boxes of ammunition to the group's leader, Rick Grimes. During an ongoing battle against another group called the Saviors, John was working in the munitions work shop when he went outside to urinate - against Eugene's sound protest. John ignored him, and was attacked by Roamers. He managed to scramble back inside, but they overtook him, ultimately devouring him. Savior John was an African American man with one eye in his apparent mid-late thirties living in the U.S. state of Virginia. During the years following the fall of society as a result of a zombie apocalypse, he aligned himself with a group called the Saviors, which was controlled by a man named Negan. He was one of the original members of the group and was often seen with a woman named Tara. John and Tara had an altercation with Paul Monroe of the Hilltop Colony, which resulted in Paul's capture. John survived the prolonged war between the Saviors and the other communities including the Alexandria Safe-Zone and the Kingdom. During this time, another Savior named Dwight switched sides, and Negan was captured. John and Tara remained at the Saviors' Sanctuary and engaged in skirmishes with Rick Grimes' group, even up until the point of the war with the Whisperers. Other characters * John - Character from the 2nd episode of The Day of the Triffids. * John Brent - The main protagonist from Beneath the Planet of the Apes. * John Connor - Futuristic freedom fighter from the Terminator multimedia franchise. * John Constantine - Occultist and street mage from the Hellblazer comic book series. * John Deleon - A DC Comics character; swindled Oliver Queen out of his fortune. * John Greycrow - Also known as Scalphunter; a Marvel Comics clone assassin. * John Griffin - Also known as the Invisible Man; Main character from The Invisible Man. * John Koenig - Commander of Moonbase Alpha from Space: 1999. * John Kyle - Mostly known as Lieutenant Kyle; a character from the original Star Trek series. * John Lumic - Also known as the Cyber-Controller; an antagonist from Doctor Who and foe of the Tenth Doctor. * John May - Alien freedom fighter from the V revival series. * John Fleming - Scientist from A for Andromeda. * John Hammond - One of the main characters from Jurassic Park. * John Jameson - Also known as Man-Wolf; a Marvel Comics character featured in the Spider-Man family of comic titles. * John Kennex - The main character from Almost Human. * John Leslie Stevenson - Also known as Jack the Ripper from Time After Time. * John Pillinger - A documentarian featured in the Iron Man comic series. * John Robert Crichton, Sr. - Periphery character from Farscape. * John Robert Crichton, Jr. - Main character from Farscape. * John Robinson - One of the main characters from Lost in Space. * John Sheppard - One of the main characters from Stargate Atlantis. * John Sheridan - One of the main characters from Babylon 5. * John Stonebrake - A supporting character from M.A.N.T.I.S.. * John Torres - The father of B'Elanna Torres on Star Trek: Voyager. * Johnny Rico - One of the main characters from Starship Troopers. * Johnny Storm Also known as the Human Torch; a Marvel Comics superhero. * Jonathan Archer - The main character from Star Trek: Enterprise. * Jonathan Clemens - An inmate and physician from Alien³. * Jonathan Doors - One of the main characters from the first 3 seasons of Earth: Final Conflict. * Jonathan Kent - DC Comics character; adoptive father of Superman. Actors * John Ashley - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * John Bach - Played Captain Nemo on the Mysterious Island television series. * John Barrett - Actor from A for Andromeda. * John Benfield - Actor from The Day of the Triffids. * John Billingsley - Played Doctor Phlox on Star Trek: Enterprise. * John Clifford - Played a TMA-1 site technician in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * John de Lancie - Played Q on Star Trek: The Next Generation. * John Diehl - Played Charles Kawalsky in Stargate (1994). * John Duttine - Actor from The Day of the Triffids. * John Erwin - Television voice actor. * John Hertzler - Actor from episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. * John Hollis - Actor from A for Andromeda. * John Hoyt - Actor who played bit roles in episodes of The Twilight Zone, The Outer Limits, Battlestar Galactica, The Time Tunnel, Planet of the Apes and Star Trek. * John Hurt - Actor from Alien. * John Jordan - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * John LaMotta - Played Trevor Ochmonek on ALF. * John Lithgow - Played Dick Solomon in 3rd Rock from the Sun. * John McConnach - Actor from the Outer Limits and The X-Files. * John Milford - Actor from episodes of Men Into Space and Planet of the Apes. * John Murray-Scott - Actor from A for Andromeda. * John Nettleton - Actor from A for Andromeda. * John Newland - Played the role of Victor Frankenstein in the "Frankenstein" episode of Tales of Tomorrow. * John Ortiz - Played Morales in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * John Rowlands - Actor from A for Andromeda. * John Savage - Played Donald Lydecker on Dark Angel. * John Simpson - Actor from the 1962 film version of The Day of the Triffids. * John Snyder: Actor from episodes of Knight Rider, Quantum Leap and two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation and Babylon 5. * John Swindells - Actor from 2001: A Space Odyssey and Timeslip. * John Tate - Australian actor from The Day of the Triffids and Thunderbirds. * John Tench - Played bit roles in episodes of The X-Files, The Outer Limits and Andromeda. * Johnny Lewis - Played Ricky in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * Johnny Mah - Played Stam in Andromeda. * Jonathan Daw - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Jonathan Frakes - Played William T. Riker on Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Jonathan Hardy - Provided the voice for Rygel XVI on Farscape. * Jonathan Harris - Played Doctor Zachary Smith on Lost in Space. * Jonathan Newth - Actor from Doctor Who and The Day of the Triffids. Production Crew * John A. Alonzo - Cinematographer on Star Trek: Generations. * John Beatty - Comic book inker. * John Burgmeier - Writer on Aquarion. * John Cooper - Producer of Timeslip. * John Copeland - Producer and director on Babylon 5. * John Costanza - Comic book letterer. * John Davis - Co-producer on the Predator film series. * John Debney - Composer on Iron Man 2 and Predators. * John Denning - Comic book editor. * John Gorrie - Director on episodes of Doctor Who and Out of the Unknown. * John Hughes - Director on Weird Science. * John Elliot - Writer from A for Andromeda. * John Knight - Director of two episodes of The Andromeda Breakthrough. * John Lee Thompson - Director of Conquest of the Planet of the Apes. * John Llewellyn Moxey - Director of Genesis II. * John Logan - Screenwriter on Star Trek: Nemesis. * John Mathieson - Director of photography on X-Men: First Class. * John McTiernan - Director on Predator. * John Nathan-Taylor - Producer of the original Doctor Who television series. * John Ostrander - Comic book writer. * John Ottman - Composer on Invasion. * John Paul Bullock, III - Associate producer on Defiance. ' * 'John Romita, Sr. - Comic book artist. * John Romita, Jr. - Comic book artist. * John Schultz - Director on Aliens in the Attic. * John Shiban - Writer/producer on The X-Files. * John Strickland - Director of the 2006 A for Andromeda film. * John Thomas - Co-creator of the Predator film series. * John W. Wheeler - Editor on Star Trek: First Contact. * John Wiles - Producer of the original Doctor Who television series. * John Williams - Oscar-winning composer of the Star Wars film franchise. * John Workman - Comic book letterer. * John Wright - Editor on Incredible Hulk (2008). * John Wyndham - Author of The Day of the Triffids, The Kraken Wakes and The Chrysalids. * Johnny Craig - Comic book artist. * Jon Favreau - Director on Iron Man and Iron Man 2. * Jonathan Glassner - Producer on The Outer Limits, Stargate SG-1 and Time Trax. * Jonathan Hales - Co-writer on Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. * Jonathan Liebesman - Director of Battle: Los Angeles. * Jonathan Mostow - Director of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. Name Variations * Jon Amiel - Director of The Core. * Jon Jashni - Co-executive producer on Sucker Punch. * Jon Knoles - Video game developer behind Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II and Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. * Jon Pertwee - Actor who portrayed the 3rd Doctor on the original Doctor Who television series. * Jon Rumney - Actor from The Day of the Triffids. * Jonny Campbell - Director on episodes of Doctor Who. Miscellaneous * Jonathan Kent robot - A robot designed to kill Superman.